norwichandsaggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Saggers
Robert "Bob" Theodore Jessica Saggers is the second main protagonist in the film "Norwich and Saggers: Smarter Than the Average Bear". Saggers is a private detective who works for an agency owned by himself and his best friend, The Oracle of Norwich . Appearance Saggers is a British man appearing to be in his mid-to-late twenties, He is tall and of slim build with fair hair that is shaped with gel into a 'shark fin' style. Throughout the film he wears a black blazer over a white shirt, black trousers and black work shoes. His shirt is always unbuttoned at the collar. Personality As opposed to his co-worker and friend Norwich, Saggers is enthusiastic when it comes to his job as a private detective for hire, often coming up with most of the ideas. Despite the failings of their business, he seems to be generally more comfortable with clients than Norwich, especially female clients, including Doctor Kayleigh Cerisse whom he seduces at their first meeting. He is unphased by most things, seemingly knowing how to pacify Norwich when he becomes agitated, and his client interview technique is more effective. He fulfills the role of straight man within the pairing, acting as the voice of reason and keeping the duo on track. He is portrayed as a 'ladies' man', able to seduce Doctor Cerisse within their first meeting. Later on, at the church, he is smothered in Prankin's cleavage and seems to enjoy it. However it is shown that he is not above tactical violence to distract the duo and escape. Saggers displays belief in God, but he believes God to be 'against' him due to an incident that occured in his childhood. During the course of the film he meets God, who explains that mankind's interpretation of religion is wrong. He appears to be an only child, and in his flashback only his mother is present. Role At the beginning of the film, Saggers and Norwich are approached by Ned Reese Cart to investigate the murder of Sister Mary. He is unsuspicious of Ned, and immediately willing to believe Ned's alibi. He and Norwich visit Doctor Kayleigh Cerisse, a woman they believe to be a coroner, who has Sister Mary's body. As they leave, they are captured on video by a mysterious woman (who turns out to be Prankin, Father's henchwoman). When they arrive at the Mortuary, they discover that Sister Mary was shot dead and also that Doctor Kayleigh Cerisse is simply a dinnerlady. Before they leave, Doctor Cerisse suggests that Sister Mary might be a prostitute, so they visit friend and local nightclub owner Big Pimp Daddy. After showing them Sister Mary's photo, Big Pimp Daddy is unable to identify her as one of his workers. The pair return to their office, only to find Sister Mary sat on their desk, waiting for them. Sister Mary explains to Norwich and Saggers who she is, and that she believes her murder has been staged. Since they no longer have a case, she assigns them to find out who is following her around and filming her. They are suspicious of both Mary and Ned, so they split up and Saggers follows Sister Mary. While following her, Saggers discovers that Ned and Sister Mary had a previous romantic relationship. He enters the church and overhears the Father and Mary speaking about Ned. After she leaves, Saggers is approached by the Father, who does not recognise him. When Saggers reveals his name, the Father and has his henchwoman Prankin take him away to be tied up. The Father and Sister Mary tease Saggers with vague hints about their plans, and reveal that both cases were merely ruses to distract Norwich and Saggers. The Father plays with a curious device marked "EMERGENCY USE ONLY" which he then places on his desk. Saggers causes a momentary distraction, loosing his binds and punching Prankin in the mouth before he is restrained by Ratchett and flung into an isolated room. From his cell, Saggers calls for the emergency services to no avail. Eventually, Norwich shows up out of the blue to rescue him. They temporarily outrun Prankin and Ratchett, stealing a car from a bystander and driving off with Ratchett in pursuit. Off-screen, they lose her and head back to the office to regroup. While they attempt to solve the case, Saggers reveals the Father's device which he stole from their desk. He flicks the button and finds himself in a room with a disembodied voice that claims to be God. Once he returns, he claims to have cracked the case and discusses humanity's misconception of religion to Norwich in an attempt to illustrate the argument between the P.R.A.T.S. and The Personhood. After they discover the P.R.A.T.S and members of the Personhood fighting, they climb the car and attempt to reason with them. After Norwich discovers the bomb placed by the Strawberry Assassin, the film ends, leaving the fate of humanity as well as Norwich and Saggers unknown. Trivia *The character's name, "Bob Saggers", originated from a mispronunciation of American TV personality Bob Saget. *According to his flashback, Saggers has worn the same hairstyle since childhood. *Saggers' Mum is only visible from the waist down, as an homage to Tom and Jerry cartoons, where Tom's owner was only ever seen with her body half out of shot. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters portrayed by Phil Lambert